The End
by RedHotAnger2015
Summary: Something has happened. Read on to find out why.


Hi guys, something has happened.

A certain writer has added a story to her user page.

She hasn't updated in a very long time.

However, she wanted to share that she still wants to write.

She also accused, although she was nice not to mention my name, that I was copying her work and changing some names.

She also accused me of altering some events from her story to be added to my own. Sadly, she's is **100% correct.**

Now that you know this let me discuss the series of events that came to this point.

November 18, 2017: Was the day I watched Inside Out for the very first time.

Sometime in late December I discovered the stories written by LittlePancake. I loved her stories and I became an avid reader because of it.

February 2, 2018: I decided I was going to write my own story. Now here is where it gets tricky. I actually wanted to start writing a story based on Riley and her time at college. It was subject that wasn't explored well among other writers. They were usually one-shots that involve Riley studying too hard or suffering from meningitis. I wanted to provide a story that had multiple chapters that explored Riley's life in college. However, writing at the point was difficult. It was hard to start at such an arbitrary spot. So instead, I decided to start a story that started after _Riley's First Date_. I had my own OC's, and series of events. I finished writing Riley Discovers Herself in a little over a month and a half.

March 29, 2018: I began working on High School is a Strange and Scary World. Again, same characters, new events, new characters added pretty regularly. This story took several months to write.

I also wrote some in-between stories, anniversary writes, and one humor piece about broccoli.

Here's the thing. If you were to go to LittlePancake's user page, and I highly recommend and encourage you to do so because all of her works are great; you will notice that her stories are very similar to mine. I will admit that yes, I have used themes, key elements and plot points from her stories and used them as my own. The characters in my stories are similar to the characters in LittlePancake's stories. For example, in her stories there is a character named Carl Segreti. He's a chill dude that comes from rich parents, who smokes weed and is an all around goofy dude. My character, Nate Jones is essentially the same character. If you read her stories you will notice more similarities.

Here's why what I did was so wrong. When I was in school I was beaten, lectured, and demanded that I **NEVER,** under any circumstance use someone else's work and pass it off as my own. I followed this strictly when I was in academics.

People told me I was a good writer. I would get a slew of reviews raving my work and loving what I was doing. I felt a since of pride that I was encouraging others to read. But all the praise was wrongfully given. I'm not a writer. I'm a fraud, a shame, whatever you want to call it. I wrote every word of my story but I took a lot from another. By doing this I made my favorite author of this site reluctant in continuing her passion. She's afraid that if I continued writing that I would just continue copying her.

I know the damage is done. None of this can be undone. I've made you guys think I'm a respected writer when I'm really not. I was given ideas to write future stories. Other people who saw potential in me shouldn't have.

As this statement draws to a close. I would like to make my most sincerest apology. LittlePancake, I was a fan of yours and fell in love with your stories. You are a truly talented writer. I wish I had made an effort to have acknowledged that I was inspired by you to write my own story. That wouldn't help that I flat out stole from you. How could I be a fan and do such an erroneous act? I know I can't change the past, but I can do what is right. I also apologize to the readers and reviewers of my stories. If I get hate then its justly deserved. I'm sorry to have caused all of this. As of right now I am no longer writing on this site or any fan fiction platform. I am also deleting any stories containing copied material. You will not see me review any story in any category. I'm essentially banning myself from this site. I don't know if this ban will be permanent. In a way I'm glad it happened. Writing was fun, but it was exhausting at the same time. Maybe now I can be back to what made me fall in love with this sight; reading. **As for you guys, I really do recommend that you check out the works of LittlePancake. She said she would continue writing if enough people want her to. So, let's give her some love.**

Goodbye for now,

RedHotAnger2015


End file.
